The present invention relates to an emboli capturing method and device.
Various procedures are used to treat stenosis in the vascular system including balloon angioplasty, and ablation procedures such as thrombectomy, and atherectomy. Stenotic debris can be created by such treatments which can move with the blood flow in the vascular system causing significant problems. Such debris may also occur when treating stenotic vein grafts (CABG), renal stenting and carotid artery interventions. Improved methods and devices are needed for preventing emboli from causing damage to the vascular system and similar areas where there is risk of downstream embolism.